


Kitten Ruby

by SFRB (MustelaVision)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Pet Play, kitten play, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustelaVision/pseuds/SFRB
Summary: A short rupphire pet play scenario I wrote awhile back.





	Kitten Ruby

Donning cat ears, a fake tail and a collar with a bell on it, Ruby was almost ready for today’s session with Sapphire. All that was left was the finishing touch and that was to shapeshift retractable claws to give her a little extra flair.

She heard Sapphire beckon her and so sidled up to her from where she was getting ready, looking directly at Sapphire, eyes opening and closing slowly several times to show the affection she felt for her the way a kitten would. When Ruby reached her, she immediately set out to rub herself all over Sapphire, a rumbling sound emanating from her as she started purring contentedly, becoming louder as Sapphire stroked her cheeks.

Ruby moved onto Sapphire’s lap now making kneading motions with her shapeshifted paws on Sapphire’s breasts, claws extending in and out lightly grazing her soft skin. Sapphire’s light gasps turned her on immensely to the point that she felt herself getting warmer… and wetter.

“You’re such a good kitty, Ruby,” Sapphire cooed, scratching behind her head.

In response to this praise, Ruby rubbed her face against Sapphire several times.

“Ha ha ha! Ruby stop!” Sapphire giggled.

Ruby removed herself from Sapphire’s lap, rubbing her ass against Sapphire, proceeding to crouch and expose it betraying her arousal. Sapphire playfully shook her head.

“Oh! So, that’s what you want is it?”

Ruby gave a confirming mewl in response and shook her rump some more, purposefully edging it towards Sapphire’s hand. To top it all off, she turned her head around to face Sapphire with a half-lidded gaze, again slowly blinking at her several times in an attempt to win her over.

Several seconds passed until Sapphire finally broke the silence. “I can’t say no to that face.”

Sapphire lifted Ruby’s faux tail, further revealing her asshole and dripping pussy, and proceeded to spread her cheeks for better access. Taking two fingers, she inserted between Ruby’s folds and spread her wetness to her thumb, proceeding to slowly push it into Ruby’s asshole. There wasn’t too much give as Ruby was very relaxed, very much evident from everything from her body language, her expression…and to the loud purrs that resonated throughout the room.

Sapphire proceeded, reentering the two fingers into Ruby’s pussy, now rocking her hand back and forth so that when her thumb slid out of Ruby’s ass, her two fingers were inserted in her vag and vice versa. The feeling of being penetrated both ways at once was incredible to Ruby who writhed in pleasure.

“You like that, don’t you baby?” Sapphire said sweetly, now touching herself with her other hand.

To this Ruby responded with a resounding “Mroww!” of agreement.

This went on for several more minutes, Sapphire’s hand motions increasing in speed as she felt Ruby become wetter and wetter. Ruby’s kneading and wiggling intensified until she suddenly stopped and rolled to her side, limbs spread out and breathing heavily, Sapphire having the evidence of her climax on her hand. She licked her fingers clean of Ruby’s cum and went to join her side, giving her soft and gentle strokes, praising her and telling her how cute she was. Ruby gave out one last contented growl and fell fast asleep with Sapphire gazing lovingly at her.


End file.
